Kim Possible  Team Probable  First Odd Job
by DarkWarrior
Summary: The story of Team Possible's counterparts, Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatigable, also known as Team Probale, of the story of their first mission.


Kim Possible

A Team Probable Story

First Odd Job

_Written By DarkWarrior_

_Special thanks to Greg Fisk (aka "Slyrr") for permission and consultanting_

_Check his stories at _

_ Possible Created By Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley_

_Team Probable Created By Greg Fisk_

Far awa from the town of Middleton, there was a regular medium-scale house between two other houses standing in a suburban neighborhood. Inside the house, down the stairs inside a room was a young pre-teen boy with auburn hair sitting and tapping on his computer, and the same time, talking to his best friend on the phone. The young boy's name, was Grimm Probable.

"Anyway, my parents have finally gave in, and bought me this new computer." said Grimm into the phone. On the other side of the phone. was a young pre-teen girl with blonde hair, and feckles on her face. This young girl was Rhonda Fatigable, and like Grimm, she was typing on a computer, though hers was way older than Grimm's.

"Man, you're lucky." said Rhonda as she typed. "All I got was my mom's old computer. Speaking of giving in, my parents said I can finally have a pet. As long it isn't a cat or dog." Rhonda then began to look through different pet websites, and looking at many different types of pets.

"Going to be hard to find a non-dog and non-cat pet." said Grimm. "Hey, I'm also finished setting up my website. A way for people to get in touch to me, for any odd jobs they have in mind."

"How about a naked mole rat?." said Rhonda as she looks as a picture of a naked mole rat.

"Way too freaky." said Grimm. Grimm then typed a few more times, and press the enter button. "There finished, how about checking it out?" Rhonda then begin to type Grimm's website name, and press the enter button.

"Loading, loading..." said Rhonda as she reads the word loading. Then finally hit the top of the computer with her fist after a little frustration, and finally managed to enter Grimm's site. "Grimm Probable, just pay enough money and he can do anything. Sounds pretty demanding, Grimm."

"It suppose it does sound demanding, Rhonda." said Grimm. "But I want people to know I can do the job. That way, I can rack up the money, and bring out my A-game." Grimm then looked at the clock and realized the time. "Hey, speaking of game, I have tryouts for the school gymnastics team tomorrow. You want to come along?"

"Maybe I'll be over later." said Rhonda. "You know what, I'll think I have better chances finding a pet at a pet store. I'll do that right now."

"Okay, see ya later." said Grimm as he put away the phone.

Later the next day, far away from Grimm's house, there was an old mansion that looked like it had been abandoned for years. On the outside it looked like it was abandoned, but on the inside it was newly built in the shape of a secret lair. This was the home to Mr. Matter, a mad scientist bent on ruling the world. Mr. Matter was dressed in a costume that looked like it dated back to the comic books of the 1940s, and he had a bold M in the center of his shirt. The scientist laughed in the classic style of a mad scientist.

"Finally!" said Mr. Matter. "I have installed my new security system! And I have modified it with my own specifications to really stick to the hero community." Standing behind him were two identical men with outfits that had HM 1 and HM 2, and the HM stood simply for henchmen.

"Geez boss." spoke Henchmen 1. "This must've cost you every penny in your piggy bank." Mr. Matter quickly turned around, and yelled in the face of Henchmen 1.

"Of course it cost me every penny!" said Mr. Matter. "Heroes these days have become more annoying, so I bought the latest security system that these big rich people use to keep their collectable toys or something from thieves like us. However, with my modifications, the only being that can actually get through this is some teen hero, and like something like _that_ will ever happen!" Mr Matter then held up a device with a red button in it. "All I have to do is press this button, and while I'm out, this place will be highly protected." Henchmen 2 then walked over to his boss and looked at the remote.

"You mean this button?" said Henchmen 2. Then he pressed the button, and Mr. Matter yelled in panic and anger.

"No you fool! Don't press that..." shouted Mr. Matter. Red lasers began to shoot everywhere in the lair, and Mr Matter threw the remote in surprise. He and his henchmen were caught in the middle of a red web of criss-crossing laser beams. "...button." He ended angrily. "You two watch TV all the time, what's the point if you don't learn anything from it?"

"Sorry, boss." said Henchmen 1. "Can you turn off the pretty lasers now?"

"Unfortunaly, we need the remote for that!" said Mr Matter. Henchmen 2 then looked over towards the remote, which was far away from where they were trapped. Henchmen 2 then turned his head to the others.

"What do we do now, boss?" said Henchmen 1.

"It's probable for us to be fried if we move, so..." spoke Mr. Matter. Then suddenly got an idea. "That's it! Probable, or should I say _Improbable_."

"Boss?" said Henchmen 2, confused.

"Team Improbable." said Mr. Matter. "A special mercenary group counterpart to Team Impossible, they help supervillians with whatever they pay for, and they have done so unbelievably well, it is improbable. Their payment costs a lot of money, but they're worth it. Unlike _you _two goofballs."

"But boss." spoke Henchmen 1. "Didn't you say that you spent every penny in your piggy bank?"

"In _one _piggy bank, yes." said Mr. Matter. "Luckily, I have _five _piggy banks, and I would've emptied those too if I had paid someone else to install the security system for me." Mr. Matter looks at his henchmen, and they look at each other. "Henchmen 2, you are closer to the computer, so you have to contact Team Improbable through their website. It's and don't dare screw up and contact Team Possible by mistake!"

"You got it, boss." said Henchmen 2. Henchmen 2 then removed his left shoe with the edge of the corner, and a bunch of lasers shot through the shoe and vaporized it. Nervous, Henchmen 2 carefully guided his foot towards the keyboard, and begins to type the website. As he typed letter 'w' three times and then follow with a period, Henchmen 2 then accidentally hit 'g' and 'r' when his foot slipped a little, and then typed 'm' twice with the rest of the name...

Meanwhile over at Middleton, a van pulled up in the parking lot of the Middleton school, and coming out of the van was young pre-teen Kim Possible with a bag hanging over her right shoulder. Kim walks up to the driver side of the window, and her mom is in the driver seat.

"Thanks for the ride, mom." said Kim.

"No problem, honey." said Kim's mom. "Where's Ron?"

"He's at home, says he's going to check on the status of my website." said Kim. "He'll be over later."

"Well, okay." said Kim's mom. "Good luck with your tryouts for the cheer squard, honey."

"Thanks, mom." said Kim. Kim then took off towards the gym, and her mother left the parking lot. Meanwhile, far outside of Middleton, over at a school was a pre-teen boy named Donnie, who is charge of the gymnastics tryouts, and the same tryouts that Grimm was trying for.

"Okay, we have gone through of wannabes and nobodies." said Donnie. "Who else we got?"

"Next on the list is Grimm Probable." said a pre-teen boy next to Donnie. Donnie then looks at him and then smiles in a type of sinister way.

"This is going to be sweet." said Donnie. "I give him about a minute before he screws up." They then turned their attention on Grimm, who was standing in front of Donnie and the others. Grimm begins with a short run, and does a forward flip a few times and onto the balamce beam. Grimm safely lands with his hands, and flips forward onto his feet and again on his hands. Grimms flips one more and jumps off to grab hold of the still rings. Grimm lifts himself a little, moves forward in a circle, and quickly lets go to spin around and does the same trick as before. Grimm spins around again, swings off the still rings, and lands on top of the pommel horse safley on his hands. Grimm begins to do a series of moves like he was dancing, grabs hold of the bars on the horse, and does one last trick by jumping off the horse in a spinning movement curled up in a ball. Grimm lands on the balls of his feet, and slowly stands back up with his arms in the air while taking a breather. Donnie and the others were shocked with that and Donnie broke his pen. The others finally were able to stand up to applaud Grimm, while Donne just lowered his face in disappointment of Grimm being able to pass. "Fine, you made onto the team. Barely."

"Alright!" shouted Grimm in triumph. Then he straightened himself up. "Don't any of you worry, I won't let the team down." Suddenly, Rhonda comes quickly around the corner, and runs right up next to Grimm.

"Grimm." shouted Rhonda. "You got a major hit on your website!"

"Oh, what is it?." said Grimm. "Mr. Wilson's car broke down again?"

"No, major trouble." said Rhonda.

"Major trouble?" said Grimm with a now surprised face. "From whom?"

"I'll explain on the way!" said Rhonda, as she grabs Grimm's right hand and took off. "Come On!" Donnie ran up about a few feet behind them, and started to complain to Grimm.

"Grimm!" shouted Donnie, "Where are you going?! We have got to start practicing!"

"Sorry." said Grimm. "I have really have to do this, but I promise I'll never run off again." Just like that, Grimm and Rhonda disappeared around the corner, and Donnie responded by blowing a piece of his hair up. Sometime later, a car pulls up in front of a gate, which is located outside the old house belonging to Mr. Matter. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Morrision."

"It's the least I can do after you cut my grass." said Mr. Morrison.

"No big." said Grimm. After saying their 'thanks', Grimm and Rhonda stepped out of the car, and Mr. Morrison took off knowing he did his job. Now Grimm and Rhonda stood in of Mr. Matter's gate. "So, this is the place?" They looked forward and saw an old house.

"Yup." said Rhonda. "The message says that someone is in trouble in there."

"You're sure, Rhonda?" said Grimm. "It looks like no one has lived here for years." Grimm took a few steps in front of the gate, and noticed there is a secrurity pad on the right side of the gate. "Then again, an old place wouldn't have some modern technology."

"Exactly, Grimm." said Rhonda with a sudden apprenace at Grimm's side. "Now we need to get in there!"

"One problem, Rhonda." said Grimm. "How are we suppose to open that gate?"

"No problem, Grimm." said Rhonda. She then reached deep into her right pocket, and pulled out something hairy. "I got the answer right here." Grimm then looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that?" said Grimm. In Rhonda's hands was a long, thin animal with soft brown fur, a long tail, and a pointed nose.

"Its a long-tailed weasel." said Rhonda as the little creature stretched his arms and yawned. "I've bought him at Smarty Mart yesterday. I call him Rueful, isn't he cute?"

"Right." said Grimm. "Rueful, wasn't that the name of your imaginary friend in Pre-K?"

"Yeah, it was." said Rhonda, stroking Rueful's back affectionately. "But now it's the name of my real pet! Okay, Rueful." Rhonda pointed at the secrurity controls. "Can you get that open?" Rueful turned around to look at the controls, then turned back and gave her a salute. "Alright! Go to it, Rueful." Rueful ran over towards the controls, and used his paws to pull out some wires. The gates then opened showing that Rueful's method was successful. "Way to go, Rueful!"

"A hairy little, weasel." said Grimm. "Weird, but kinda handy." Rueful jumped right back into Rhonda's hands.

"I know." said Rhonda. She extended her right hand with Rueful in it. "Want to hold him?" Grimm pushed Rhonda's hand back to her.

"I'll pass." said Grimm. "Let's head inside, now." They began to walk up the driveway towards Mr. Matter's lair. Moments later, Grimm and Rhonda were inside, and found themselves in a room where Mr. Matter and his henchmen are trapped between the lasers. "Hello! Is anyone in trouble here?" Mr. Matter's face began to wash over with relief, and wash away the despair that was consuming him.

"Yes!" shouted Mr. Matter. "That would be us! See you morons, Team Improbable will fix the mess that you two made!"

"Ah, yes, that's us." spoke Rhonda on replying on the Team Improbable commit. "Team Improbable will make sure to get you out of this sticky situation!" Rhonda leaned towards Grimm, and poked his side with her elbow. "Good name, we can use that." Grimm shook his head that Rhonda would suggest that name.

"What do I have to do?" shouted Grimm.

"All you have to do is turn off the laser beams." said Mr. Matter as he pointed towards the controller at best as he could. "The remote is over there!" After seeing the remote, Grimm began to feel a bit of self-doubt.

"I don't know, Rhonda." said Grimm. "There's a lot of those lasers out there."

"Ah come on, Grimm." said Rhonda. "Don't tell me you're back out now! And besides, your website says that 'pay enough money and we can do anything!"

"Now it sounds demanding." said Grimm as he took a deep breath. "Okay, let's take a look." Grimm turned back around, and began to look over the entire scene with the movement of his eyes. Grimm carefully studied the pattern of the lasers at which angle they were at, and for any openings between them. "Got it." Grimm then, moved away from the entrance, turned back around and forward, and took a deep breath to better prepare himself. He finally took off and jumped right through each opening of the lasers, but then tripped a little and hit the wall. Grimm looked over to his left shoulder realizing that he nearly missed the lasers, and Rhonda held her breath for Grimm on that close encounter. Grimm got back up, and moved his arms a little to loosen up the muscle. Grimm quickly got back into action, and continued to jump through the lasers. Rhonda and Rueful watched in astonishment, while they moved their heads trying to keep up with Grimm. Meanwhile, Mr. Matter's henchmen's foreheads began to sweat with nervous and worry, but few seconds later, Grimm got past the last set of lasers while Rhonda sighed with relief. Grimm hit the button and turned off the lasers. Mr. Matter and his henchmen fell to the floor to catch their breath, and Rhonda ran towards Grimm and cheered, punching her fist in the air.

"Way to go, Grimm!" shouted Rhonda. Seconds later, Mr. Matter got up, and brushed away the dust from his uniform.

"Excellent work, Team Improbable." spoke Mr. Matter. "Once again, your skills have proven useful to..." Mr. Matter stopped in the middle of his sentence when he turned around and saw young Grimm. To his surprise, Grimm wasn't Team Improbable, and was no taller than his henchmen. "Wait a minute! You're not Team Improbable! Who are you?!" Grimm was about to speak when Rhonda ran to his side and interrupted him.

"This is 'Grimm Probable." and just pay enough money and he can do anything!." said Rhonda. Mr. Matter's henchmen stood back up, after they had a moment to rest from standing still for so long.

"You have to admit, boss." spoke Henchmen 1. "He did get us out of those lasers."

"Yeah, and he did it faster than we thought." said Henchmen 2.

"You know something, you two boneheads are right for once." said Mr. Matter, taking a moment to think over what happened. "Tell me son, how did manage to jump through all that?"

"Well." said Grimm. "Most people might have just jumped through the lasers blindly, but not me, I carefully looked over the layout of the lasers and studied the patterns where each laser was lined up. Then it was just a matter of calculating where to jump through the openings. Like my dad always said, 'anything is probable for a probable'."

"Amazing, and outstanding!" said Mr. Matter. "Well since you did a excellent job, I should reward you." Mr. Matter snapped his fingers, and the henchmen ran over and back with a briefcase. They held it in front of Grimm and Rhonda, and they opened it, leaving the two young pre-teens amazed.

"I can't take all of this money!." said Grimm.

"Grimm, are you kidding?." spoke Rhonda, and she took Grimm by his shoulders, and pointed at the briefcase. "Just look at all those Bens!"

"Your friend is right." said Mr. Matter. "You were hired to save, and you should have the right to this payment. Besides, with your skills you should help more people like me."

"You think so?" said Grimm.

"Absolutely." said Mr. Matter. "You have an excellent talent, and they serve very well to help the needs of others." Grimm begins to think over what Mr. Matter has said, and has taken a strong interest in it. Meanwhile, over back at Middleton, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable left the billionaire's mansion with his collection.

"Bye, contact my website if you need help again." said Kim.

"KP, what you did back was amazing." said Ron!

"It was no big deal." said Kim.

"No. Big. Deal?" said Ron. "Kim, this is the kinda thing that makes heroes out of people. You should really step up from not just doing babysitter for money, but help people that really need you."

"You think so?" said Kim.

"I know so." said Ron. Kim begins to think it over, meanwhile, Grimm and Rhonda just left Mr. Matter's hideout, and Rhonda was freaking out over the check.

"Look at this check!" spoke Rhonda loudly. "I can't believe they can fit this many zeros on here."

"It happens." said Grimm. "Which makes think on what Mr. Matter just said. I think we should do this."

"Okay." said Rhonda. "Do what?" Back over at Kim and Ron's location, Kim just got done thinking.

"You know what Ron?" said Kim. "You're right!"

"I am?" said Ron. Over back at Grimm and Rhonda's location.

"There are many people like him that get in trouble almost all the time." said Grimm.

"True," said Rhonda. "I know that from experience myself."

"And other people might not be able to help in situtions that they haven't experienced before." said Kim.

"With our talents, we can help people once they heard of our first mission," said Grimm.

"Have them contact my website," said Kim.

"And charge them with a reasonable price," said Grimm.

"And charge them for free!" said Kim.

"Free?" spoke Ron. "Okay, maybe babysitting does pay enough good money." Kim looks at Ron with narrow eyes and a small grin.

"So it's decided, then." said Grimm. Kim and Grimm both looked up in the sky at their respective locations, and begin to speak.

"I'm going to help people around the world!" said both Kim and Grimm in unision.

_A few years later..._

Grimm and Rhonda were now older in high school, and are getting prepared for a new mission. "Are you ready yet, Rhonda?" said Grimm. Rhonda jumped around trying to get her right shoe on.

"Almost, Grimm." said Rhonda. "Just need to..." Rhonda suddenly tripped backwards and landed on a pile of stuff. "...fall down on my butt."

"We better get going." said Grimm. "Jade says that our newest cilent is a man named Dr. Drakken."

"Drakken?." said Rhonda. "What kind of mother names their kid, Drakken?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not his mother." said Grimm. Grimm then strapped his belt onto his waist, and looked back at Rhonda. "Well, let's go. Money doesn't hand itself over."

"You got GP!" said Rhonda. Grimm and Rhonda both bolted towards the door, and it closed behind them. Little do they know, that they were about to encounter the one person that will change their lives forever.

_The End?_


End file.
